


Cute Maids Wear Pink Panties

by LyonPrinceOfGrado



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyonPrinceOfGrado/pseuds/LyonPrinceOfGrado
Summary: A Corrin (M) & Felicia Lemon Fic because the pairing is cute and Felicia is kawaii! (Also my maid fetish had to be quenched) Please R&R and Favorite if you liked it. Constructive Criticism is welcome and always appreciated :) WARNING MAY CONTAIN TRACE ELEMENTS OF SMUT!





	Cute Maids Wear Pink Panties

Felicia strode down the hall, carrying a platter full of croissants and assorted sweets skillfully avoiding the corners of the rugs as to not trip over, as she had done many a time, and break another set of table wear. Jakob would have her hide and make it into a coat this time if she did. Flora, who usually covered for her whenever she broke something, was staying with the ice tribe. She had no room for error. She had to deliver the food to her liege lord, Corrin, and his guest Silas.

Her salmon pink ponytail swayed behind her back as she arrived at her destination unscathed. Surprisingly she heard some odd noises inside the room.

"Ooooohhh..." a low moan came from inside, followed by a shout.

"Yes!"

" _Um... What is Lord Corrin doing?..._ " Felicia questioned in her inner monologue.

"I am stronger than you! I will dominate you!" shouted a man with a deeper voice. Must be Silas she thought.

" _Do they really need all this food? I guess they would be working up a sweat..._ " She questioned her lord's reasons to her summons all the while letting her mind drift to... Lewd thoughts.

"Give it your best shot!" shouted another man.

" _Huh, what are they doing? No... They couldn't could they? They wouldn't... Silas is married and Lord Corrin is... The rumors about him and Niles can't be true can they?_ " she thought as more noises came from the room.

"Aha!"

"Ughhhh... No..."

" _Okay Felicia, time to bust this session of fun! Run in and take them hostage and!... Umm... Don't trip!"_ She enthusiastically thought to herself.

She bust through the door and ran in with the tray full of French delights. As she ran in she tripped on the table, inconveniently placed near the door, falling onto the table. The tray with the croissants flew out of her hand as she fell and landed, safely, onto the floor. The carved army pieces rammed their polished tops into her stomach.

"OW!!!"

"Felicia!" Corrin ran stood up to help her. “Are you okay!?"

Silas, on the other side of the table was also helping her up.

Felicia started muttering. "I thought you were... Ugh... My head...”

Corrin stood up, barely suppressing a chuckle, walked towards the tray and picked up one of the croissants.

"So..." Corrin took a bite of the croissant, some flakes of pastry fell onto the floor and the chocolate oozed out. "You thought me and Silas were... Engaged in lewd acts?"

She froze. Not exactly " _If I tell him that I was thinking exactly that what will he think of me? A little clumsy maid with a dirty mind and lewd thoughts? I don't want him to think that way about me... Then I'll never be able to be with him... Well, less of a chance than there already is... Ugh... Come on Felicia... Think of something..._ "

As she thought and argued with herself Corrin suddenly interjected satisfied with her silence.

"How's your stomach? You hit the pieces pretty hard." he asked with clear concern in his voice and his eyes as he stared back into hers.

"I think she broke one of the cavaliers..." Silas interjected, gesturing towards the piece in the middle of the board. It was ornately carved out of white coral into the shape of a helmet on top of a horse mimicking one of Nohr's many cavaliers.

"I... I'm fine..." Felicia whispered, barely audible to anyone.

Corrin, with his heightened dragon senses, heard her and sighed with relief.

"That's good. Thank you for the croissant as well. I'm guessing Jakob made them?"

"Ahh... yes.." she said, while blushing. She was glad that the prince didn't pursue the question he had asked moments ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as Corrin and Silas started setting up their war board again while taking bites of the delictible goodies that she had brought them, all made by Jakob of course. As they ate she took a seat on Corrin's bed. It was soft and had lots of give so she fell into a comfortable position. Laying her head apon Corrin's pillow, with about as much give as the bed, she started to nod off slightly.

"You look comfortable" Corrin stated as he chuckled at the cute sight of his maid. Her blouse barely hid her pink striped panties in the position she was in. She didn't notice however and let the sight be visible to the occupants of the room. Her legs were quite shapely, from many battles in the war, and very toned. They were quite attractive. Corrin found himself staring at her lovely figure.

She finally replied. "Hmhm... It's very nice..." she groggily managed to say. She was falling asleep.

"Milord?"

"Yes Felicia?"

"Can I sleep here?... It's comfy."

Corrin blushed as she asked this, he couldn't see her face but imagined that she was pulling an adorably tired face, which didn't help the situation. As Silas watched this unfold all he could do was quietly chuckle at his friend's misfortune, or was it fortune?

Deep down both of the men thought the latter.

After a few hours, and several matches of Corrin's war-game later, Silas had left. Corrin and Felicia were left alone. Felicia, still sleeping on Corrin's bed, was sleep talking.

"Milord Corrin..."

" _She's so cute while she's sleeping"_

"Jakob don't let the tea get cold..."

After hearing that Corrin couldn't help but smile.

"Lord Corrin... Please be my..."

_"Huh? She didn't finish that one..."_

"Please be my love."

Corrin fell over from sheer shock. He landed on his bean bag that was placed upon the floor muffling his fall. The sharp points of his armour slammed into the bag, releasing several tiny soft balls onto the floor much to his chagrin. He would get Jakob but he would certainly chastise Felicia for falling asleep on the job. And most likely him as well for wearing armour in times of peace.

"Ughnn... Why'd this happen to me now?" he asked nobody in particular. The question woke Felicia up.

"Ugh... Lord Corrin?" groggily she managed to blurt out a questioning tone.

"Um, Hi Felicia, how are you? Ha-ha, how was your sleep? Ha-ha, yeah, ha-ha..." he was flustered and his shocked tone expressed this.

Felicia, noticing this, picked herself up from the bed and stared at his red eyes.

"What's wrong Lord Corrin?" she questioned tilting her head to the side, her ponytail falling onto the bed.

"While you were sleeping..."

Felicia instantly blushed. "Milord! You... You... What did you do!?"

She clearly took this the wrong way. She jumped off the bed and grabbed a pillow and started attacking Corrin.

“Ow… Felicia I didn’t do anything! I swear!”

She looked at him. A childish grin emerged on her face.

“I know.” Corrin was shocked at this reply. She didn’t know that his maid had such a playful and joking side. He had known her for almost all his life but this side of her was unknown to him. She giggled at his expression.

“I know you wouldn’t do anything like that Lord Corrin. I just wanted to tease you like me and Flora used to.” She said with a smile.

“Does that include Jakob and Gunter giving you a firm talking to afterwards?” he replied with a chuckle and a smile.

“Maybe… Jakob hasn’t changed since then you know.” She replied reminiscing in their shared memories of the Northern Fortress. How she and Flora would wake Corrin up with their ice powers. How Gunter would teach Flora, Felicia and Jakob how to fight. She reminisced on the times she and Corrin had spent together playing, arguing and doing some really silly stuff around the castle.

Something Gunter called Corrin’s rebellious phase.

Then she remembered that Corrin was in the same place as she slept just a moment ago.

“Corrin?”

“Yes Felicia?”

“What did you mean by while I was sleeping?” she tilted her head quizzically to the side.

Corrin looked at her, while admiring her features. Her salmon pink hair, rosy red cheeks and beautiful eyes captivated him. They always have.

“Umm… Well… You were talking in your sleep and...”

“AHHH! WHAT DID YOU HEAR!?”

She screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged towards the prince knocking him onto the floor. She fell on top of him, still screaming.

“FELICIA!!! WAH!!! STOP SCREAMING PLEASE!!!”

“WHAT DID YOU HEAR CORRIN!? WHAT DID YOU HEAR!?”

“IF YOU WOULD STOP SCREAMING I CAN EXPLAIN WHAT I HEARD!”

Their screams had echoed through the castle. All the people living there would have heard them. If anyone other than Jakob lived there.

“Okay. What did I say?”

“You said… Don’t let the tea get cold Jakob.”

As he said this she was relieved, but the door to Corrin’s chambers had been opened quite rapidly.

“You summoned me Milord?” The butler Jakob had appeared out of nowhere, clearly hearing his lord mention his name.

“Ugh… Jakob. Knock. Next. Time”

“Ahh forgive me Milord.” He looked at the position that the two on the floor were in. “May I ask that next time you engage in lewd acts in the castle to keep the noise level to a minimum?”

Corrin and Felicia blushed almost in unison, they had noticed that it was an awkward position. Felicia lay on top of Corrin, with her left arm around him pinning him down while her right arm was directly in the middle of his chest. Corrin’s left leg was in between both of Felicia’s while his hands were either on her chest, which neither of them had noticed, or laying on her shapely rear, which again, neither of them had noticed.

“We weren’t doing anything of the sort Jakob!”

“Of course Milord, but I ask that you keep it down.”

He turned and left the room, closing the door and locking it from the outside. Corrin saw a smirk from the butler as he locked the door. Clearly Jakob anticipated something.

“So… Did I say anything else?” Felicia was right back on topic.

“Umm… Yeah… You were talking about me and---“

She suddenly interjected.

“I’M SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT LIKE THIS! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER!”

“Felicia… Could you keep it down?”

She chuckled at the prince’s comment. She knew the wrath of Jakob would get them into more trouble than they already were in.

“So we’re talking about the same thing right. How you…” he gulped and took a breath “How you love me?”

“Yeah… we are… I should have told you sooner… Like, what was I thinking? A prince and his maid being in a relationship. It would never happen anyway.”

“Xander married a border guard and Ryoma married a villager from the frontier… I think I can get away with marrying a maid.”

“Huh?”

“I love you too Felicia.”

“AAAAGHHH!!!!!”

Felicia, now as red as a rose in full blossom, hugged her lord, burying her face into his chest. Corrin returned the gesture, stroking her head in a downward motion as she lay on his chest. A full minute had passed until the beautiful silence ended.

“So… I can sleep in here now?”

Corrin chuckled at the innocence of this question and stared into her light blue eyes.

“Of course.”

“Yay!”

“Umm… Felicia, do you think we could get up?”

“Hehe… No. I have something else in mind for tonight.”

“B-but so soon… Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and I’ve loved you for about as long. I don’t want to wait any longer for this.”

Corrin was about to say something but she pulled him into a deep kiss barring him from doing so. Felicia invaded his mouth and engaged his tongue in a duel. Corrin, a master swordsman, would not back down from this duel and returned the favour. His tongue skilfully parried hers, eventually moving it back into her mouth and they continued the duel in the new battlefield. They broke apart to take a breath.

“Felicia.”

“That was perfect.”

“I won.” Corrin said as he gave her a cocky smile.

“You won’t win the next duel.”

She motioned towards her work suit, a maid costume she and Flora had always worn, and gestured for Corrin to remove it. He did, raising her clothes above them revealing a nice shaped body, the only problem Corrin could see was that she still had her black bra on. He wrapped his arms around her to get to the hook and started removing it. Her breasts were plump, round and, in his opinion, perfect. Not too big or too small. He stroked them softly while kissing at her neck triggering a moan from Felicia. She worked on his armour and underclothes and soon they were only at their underpants. Felicia wore her stripped pink panties while Corrin wore his black boxers. Felicia’s hands wrapped around his private part that protruded out into his boxers. As she stroked it Corrin moved his hand towards her panties, sliding his hand into her and feeling her. He slid his finger into her, causing her to jump a little and kept moving causing her to drip onto his hand. Felicia moved her hands to the sides of his boxers ready to slide them down to his feet, which she did. His member throbbed with reckless abandon and was clearly stimulated from their earlier duel and their fondling. She pulled his hand out of her pink panties, which already had a sticky stain that needed to be washed, and licked his fingers.

Felicia moved her head down towards the thing she had just played with and wrapped her hands around it and started moving the skin backwards and forwards in the same motion each time. Corrin moaned as she did this, and it was only the beginning. Felicia unleashed her tongue onto him and stroked the tip with her tongue, causing his member to jerk and Corrin to move into a more comfortable position. He had sat on his bed with his legs spread out and they continued. She let go of his penis and wrapped her tongue around it, and motioned her head in a backwards and forwards motion. Corrin gasped as she did this, engulfing his entire member into her mouth.

“Felicia, I’m coming!”

She clearly heard this, but kept going anyway, as she motioned back and forth Corrin’s member jerked in her mouth and soon her mouth was filled with his white semen. She let go of her tongue’s grip onto his member’s head, which by now had lost its massive shape. She looked up into Corrin’s eyes, slightly disappointed at her lover’s reduced size, and proceeded to climb on top of his crotch and start kissing him on the lips. His member soon regained its size and she proceeded to remove her panties. Felicia positioned her hips above his hard member.

“Now?”

“Now.”

She grabbed him and slowly dropped onto his penis. Corrin moaned, in response Felicia moaned as well. She held onto him tightly as she slowly moved up and down. In this moment they felt as they were in bliss. Their moans were low and full of passion and lust. Felicia sped up after a while, bouncing on his dick, their moans eventually getting louder and louder. Her breasts bounced as she went up and down.

“Felicia! I’m going to… Ugh!”

He exploded into her, causing her to finish as well. Shivers fell down her spine. Exhausted, her head dropped down onto his chest. She whispered into his chest.

“I love you Corrin.”

“I love you too Felicia.”


End file.
